Chain of Flowers
by Cataclysmic Eclipse
Summary: Colette finally finished her chain of flowers that she had been working on since the party had set up camp. Only problem was she didn't know what to make the flower chain into. Luckily Lloyd came to see her, she could ask him for help.


_A/N: The song title that got me thinking for this story is a song by The Cure called the same thing and it warped into this cute story. If I can improve on anything at all in my writing, let me know._

_

* * *

_

_A Chain of Flowers_

Colette bit her lip in concentration as she looped the stem of a flower in a knot and pulled it as tightly as she could so it would stay attached to the stem of another flower. _There, it's finally finished_, she thought as she lessened the tension of her muscles and released a breath she did not realize she was holding. She brought her gaze from the flowers that she attached to one another to the sky that was coloured in oranges and reds of the setting sun. _How long did I take working on this? _She thought as she shifted her legs from under her that were numb from the weight of her body. _Last I checked the sky was still blue and dinner wasn't so long ago. Oh well, it's okay._

She held the soft string of flowers in both hands and held them as far back as she could so she could see. _I wonder what I can do with this, _she thought in the back of her mind as she studied it. It was so pretty and was thankfully all holding together now, it had taken her a few times to make sure nothing went apart stayed. Even though the sun was setting it seemed like the orange light accentuated the different colours of the small flowers and how they inadvertently compliments each other, what with the whites and pale purples, pinks and blues among the green stems.

_ It__'s longer then I wanted_, she thought to herself as she brought her hands, along with the flowers, to her lap._ I can't put it in my hair anymore. 'Guess I got a little carried away. _She only meant to tie a few together at first when she saw how many beautiful wild flowers there were but it looked more like it was a chain of flowers. How lucky that they set up camp here! The sun was really big and really orange as it set below the horizon of the endless field of grass that had pockets of wild flowers. There were so many pretty wild flowers that were scattered throughout the grass, even now when the sun was setting, it was-

"Hey, Colette," came Lloyd's voice and Colette felt a familiar happiness that came over her whenever he was near. She brought her gaze from the chain of flowers, to him.

"Hi Lloyd!" she said with a smile that she felt across her whole face. "How are you?"

"Not too bad," Lloyd said as he matched her smile with one of his own and sat down next to her. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm doing great! I found these really pretty flowers and made this," she said as she brought up the flowers from her lap right in front of him so he could see. "I just finished it too. It was kind of tough but I think it looks really pretty now."

"Yeah, totally. It looks like it'd take you awhile. I mean, it _is_ pretty long," Lloyd said as he brought a hand to the flowers which brushed her own hand before he drew his hand back. "What is it exactly?"

"Um, I dunno. I wanted to make something for my hair but it got kind of long so…hmmm…" Colette said as she furrowed her brow and let her mind race to what exactly had taken her so long to make. "It looks like a really long flower rope, but it kind of reminds me of a chain, except with flowers instead of metal links. So I guess it's a chain of flowers."

"Hey, yeah, I see it now," he said through a bit of a laugh and Colette giggled in response. "It does kind of look like a chain."

"I think so too," Colette said with a smile and looked back to the chain of flowers again. _It looks really pretty, _she thought as she moved it up and down absently. _Much prettier then an actual chain that's all grey._ All chains should look like this. She nodded in affirmation of what she decided in her head.

"What are you going to do with that now that it's done?"

"Hmm?" Colette said, looking back to him again as curiosity flew through her and she tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"It's a flower chain so it's not like you can wear it in your hair or anything anymore."

"Guess not. I wonder what I could do," she mumbled as she pursed her lips in thought. "I know. You said 'wear', right?"

"Right," Lloyd said as he nodded in agreement.

"Well maybe I could make a bunch of these chains and make a dress out of them," she said through a smile and clapped her hands together, which squished some of the flower chain that was in her hands. "It'll be tough but it'd be so pretty and so unique. I've seen girls wear sundresses with flower patterns but never a dress made out of flowers."

"Uh…" Lloyd said through features that held shock and something else that always happened whenever she came up with ideas like this. _He just doesn't know what to say 'cause it's such a good idea._ "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"You mean that it's a bad idea?" she said and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. If he-

"That's not what I meant!" he said quickly, throwing his hands up in the air in his defence. "I-I meant that it'd be kind of cool to see a flower dress b-but it's just that, well, uh…it'd take a really long time to make one of those and we're only here for tonight."

"I guess that's true…" Colette said, and she fidgeted with the flower chain that remained in her hands. _It's not a good idea after all, _she thought to herself as she turned her gaze to her hands and she couldn't help the feeling in the pit of her stomach. How disappointing, she had thought it was a great idea too and there wasn-

"Hey, don't look so down. It'll be way too much work you'd probably have to stay up all night. Not having a flower dress isn't that big of a deal, right?" Lloyd said and she brought her gaze to see him looking at her through eyes that were concerned. For her? Her breath caught in her throat. "I've got an idea. Here, lemme see the flower chain."

"Okay," she said and brought her hands up so he could grasp it, and she felt his hands brush her own. He placed the chain of flower in his own lap. "Uh, what are you gonna do with it?"

"You'll see," Lloyd said and flashed her a grin before he turned to the flowers and got to work. Colette saw him loop the flower chain around in really big circles. _Wow…he's doing it so fast. It's like he knows exactly what he's doing, _she thought with a bit of pride at how good Lloyd was at this kind of thing. She felt curiosity at what exactly he was trying to make, what with all the knots that he was tying. and curiosity rose in what he was going to make. He lifted it up finally, and she saw it now was connected in a circle, with the chain that was looped about a few times, with the pastel colours going over one another.

"Wow, that's amazing, Lloyd!" she said as she clapped her hands together in unbridled joy, feeling happy at what he made and how he made it _just_ for her. "It's a necklace, right?"

"Yeah! You guessed right! Here, lemme put it on," he said as he brought his hands above her head, and she felt the warmth of the hands and the softness of the flowers as he brought them down and about her neck. Colette blinked a few times as she looked at him and felt her heart start to speed up. How couldn't her heart beat heart what with his warm hands that lingered against her neck before he lightly brought her hair up so that the soft flower chain-well necklace now, was against the flesh of her neck. He was being so gentle and so careful and didn't pull her hair at all and she smiled, basking in his attentions. His hands let go of her hair and were on her shoulders making them heat up.

"Th-thanks a lot," Colette said softly as she stared into his eyes, feeling all of her body heat of her body come to her face and she her mind became filled with so many emotions that felt like they were all mixed up in there like the Dwarvan Potluck Surprise that she watched Lloyd make for dinner. He didn't really respond to what she said, instead staring at her with wide eyes and her brain eventually made enough sense of the situation to know that Lloyd didn't hear her 'thank you.' Colette pursed her lips. It was rude not to thank someone that gave her something, especially if that someone happened to be Lloyd.

She _had _to thank him somehow.

Despite the pounding of her heart she gulped it down as she leaned towards him, with her hands digging into the grass and dirt of the ground and she brought her lips to his cheek. Or at least she tried to but she felt her nose reach skin that must've been his cheek. Darn. She wouldn't let a silly thing like a nose get in the way of this 'thank you.' She leaned her head up and this time her lips reached his cheek, which happened to feel really, really warm. _I wonder if Lloyd has a fever, _she thought as she pressed her lips longer against his skin and heard her own heart pound all the way to her ears. _That was what you were supposed to do when you kiss, right? Press lips? _she thought absentlybefore she drew back and saw his face that looked flushed and confused, with this weird look that came into his eyes that she only saw him hold for her occasionally.

"C-Colette…" Lloyd said as he stared at her through wide eyes at her but his face was getting even more flushed and pretty red. That was a good thing, right? "Ah-uh, th-that's…"

"Did I do something wrong?" she said, feeling a sudden shock jolt through her at that realization. That was the last thing that she wanted. "Oh, no, I'm so sorry!"

"N-no you didn't-you didn't do anything wrong! I-I…" Lloyd said, and she tilted her head in confusion. Was his brain as scrambled as hers…? But then she felt waves of heat come to her body, not just her head, when she felt his warm hand come to her own and she felt him squeeze it. "L-look, Colette, I-I kind of like it when you do stuff like that."

"You do? Uh-that is to say-uh…" Colette said in a small voice as she stared at him through wide eyes of her own, feeling her mind go blank for some reason and further heat come to her cheeks. "That's a good thing?"

"Y-yeah," he said as he laughed lightly that made his eyes crinkle. "It's a good thing."

"Oh, okay. Uh…thanks," she said with a bit of a smile and she tried as best as she could to think through her scrambled mind.

"Um…" Lloyd said with a crooked smile through his face that was really red. _Mine must be too,_ she thought absently and it was a relief through all the other emotions that were going through her. After all, she wasn't the only confused one. "Uh, why not stay here for a bit? The stars are coming out."

"They are?" Colette said and she looked to the sky to see that he was right, the sky had darkened and through the deep blue tiny specks of light were peeking their way out. "Hey, there are! They're really pretty. Maybe we could play connect the dots with them."

Lloyd laughed, and she looked back at him to see that he looked relieved.

"How are we going to play connect the dots with no pencil? Not like we can draw on the sky," he said with a grin.

"You're right…" she said and furrowed her brows in concentration. "I know! We can try looking for pictures in the stars and use our fingers to try to trace them so each of us knows."

Lloyd's smile grew. "Sounds good to me."

Colette returned the smile with one of her own, relieved that her heart was starting to get back to normal and her face didn't feel like it was dunked in a hot spring anymore. Things were so easy with Lloyd. An arm went about her shoulders and her eyes widened and heart started pounding again before she shifted her body over and rested her head on his shoulder. Maybe her body wasn't going to get so used to him just yet.


End file.
